


Remember

by AllyUnabridged



Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, star locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: Usagi tries a desperate ploy to bring Mamoru back during the Makaiju arc, with unexpected results.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875919
Kudos: 11





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Day 6 of UsaMamo Week 2020: Free Day. I'm going on the record as blaming FloraOne for the ending. Totally her fault. I'm sorry for this again, Daikon. But hopefully you'll forgive me.

It was no use. Usagi slumped against the concrete wall and sighed, looking down at the pictures she'd drawn. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get Mamoru to remember. She couldn't understand why her love wasn't enough.

Fat tears dropped from her eyes to the pictures, staining them. She tried to stop, to save at least these representations of their story, but it was too late. In despair, she began to crumple them up one by one until the very last, where Serenity was holding hands with Endymion.

That sparked something in her mind, a vague memory she had to pull forward like sticky taffy on a hot summer day. There was something about the way they stood that was so familiar, so right, and not just because she had glimpses of memory where they were like that, so many times from that ancient past.

No, it almost looked like Serenity was giving him something. And that's when Usagi remembered. If there was anything that could bring Mamoru back to her, anything that could draw out his hidden memories, it was the star locket. Bespelled by Princess Serenity to bring her prince to her across space and time, there was no way that it could fail!

Usagi reached into her subspace pocket, the one she'd almost forgotten about, and wished. A metal object flew into her hand, and she withdrew the locket that linked them, that had somehow made its way to Mamoru while he moonlighted as Tuxedo Mask. She smiled down at it, hope growing within her.

Looking around, she tossed the balled-up drawings into a nearby trash can and then darted into an alley. Calling on her transformation, she wasted no time. She snuck around to the arcade as Sailor Moon, from rooftop to rooftop, and waited for Mamoru to come out from his afternoon coffee with Motoki. To her surprise and relief, it didn't take long.

Sailor Moon followed Mamoru to a tall apartment building. Momentarily distracted because of course he lived in a fancy place like this, she watched him enter. Then she spent the next several minutes bounding from balcony to balcony, up to the very top floor, until she saw Mamoru through a window.

She watched him enter what must be his apartment and set down his bag, slipping off his shoes. She plastered herself to the side of his building out of sight from the living room window and inched over to the other door, the one that led to what looked like a bedroom. Sending up a swift prayer to whatever deity might be out there watching over teenage girls, she pushed at the sliding door and hoped that one, it was unlocked, and two, it wouldn't make any noise.

Luck was with her. Sailor Moon slipped into the bedroom and over to a bare nightstand. Listening for the sound of Mamoru's footsteps, she slid the locket back out of her subspace pocket and tried to quietly put it down. She bit her lip when it made a tink as it dropped against the wood, the chain rattling.

Mamoru's footsteps moved towards the bedroom door, and Sailor Moon had to rush out onto the balcony once more, forgetting to shut the door behind her. She dove for the next rooftop over, clearing trees she wouldn't have thought to try to jump before, and then moved from rooftop to rooftop away from Mamoru while her heart called for her to go back. It was only minutes later, barely out of breath and holding back tears with a bandage of hope, that she remembered Luna saying something about a Senshi meeting that afternoon. She dropped into another alley, let go of her transformation, and booked it across town to Hikawa Shrine.

Usagi didn't see Mamoru open his bedroom door and look in confusion at his curtains blowing in the wind or the way his eyes scanned the room before they fell on the locket draped across what should have been a pristine nightstand. She didn't see him cross the room and reach out to pick it up or the soft silver light that engulfed him for a moment, causing him to close his eyes and sigh. She didn't see him slip the locket into his nightstand drawer and turn away with empty, forgetful eyes.

But she did meet Moonlight Knight for the first time that evening.


End file.
